


Hřát si hada na prsou

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Corset, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fisting, Kinktober - Day 8, Kinktober - day 6, Kinktober - day 7, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Harry Potter, Omegaverse, POV Alternating, Politics, Porn With Worldbuilding, Possessive Behavior, RIP Lucius, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, and fantasizing about it, but sex happend after end of teaching and when both adult, different culture, no plot just worldbuilding, no sex in last chapter, now with the plot!, only fucking here is when lucius fucked up, only talking about sex, or maybe, what is timeline?
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Obyčejní kouzelníci studují v Bradavicích. Ti extra mocní pod dozorem a individuálním přístupem mistra. Dle ministerských tabulek je čerstvě dostudovaná lady Potterová nejmocnější kouzelník v zemi, takže když se našlo dítě s potenciálem ji překonat, samozřejmě, že jí ho dali do učení. Je dávno potvrzenou pravdou, že mocného studenta může učit je osoba stejně nebo více mocná. Proto taky tenhle systém zavedli.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts pro den 6: rimming - lactation - dominance/submision - mirrors
> 
> :vybrány jsou prompts lactation & mirrors  
> :total AU ohledně vzdělávání magických děcek v tomhle světě. Je vysvětleno v příběhu  
> :je to omegaverse, kdy ženy jsou buď omegy nebo bety a chlapy jsou buď alfy nebo bety, nikdy jinak. Pokud přece jen narazíte na chlapa omegu a ženskou alfu, jde o trans jedince. Taky tam mají dost jiné tradice o výchově. Taky bude vysvětleno  
> :Tom je tu mladší než Harry, takže žádný Voldy. Harry je furt sirotek od Dursleyů, ale vysvětleno v příběhu  
> :Co si budeme povídat, anatomie omegaverse je odvozená z anatomie zvířat, hl psů a většinou anglicky. Takže jsem si pro české výrazy našla anatomii psa. Dle jedné paní veterinářky “knot“ u psa je latinsky "bulbus penis", takže pro tohle story budeme používat výraz "bulb". Co se týče slovesa “knotting“, oficiální pojem je "vázání". Takže se použijí variace na toto.  
> :tohle zdaleka nemělo být takhle dlouhé

Každé magií nadané dítě obdrží v den svých jedenáctých narozenin dopis a/nebo návštěvu zaměstnanců ministerstva kouzel, aby byli oficiálně pozvání ke studiu na Bradavické škole čar a kouzel a k úrovňovým zkouškám na ministerstvu. Tyto testy určí velikost magického jádra nastávajícího studenta a zařadí je do dvou až tří tříd na škole, rozdělených právě dle velikosti onoho jádra.

Tento postup ovšem není pro každého. Někdy jsou potíže s přesvědčením mudlů, že je magie skutečná. A někdy tady jsou děti, jejichž magické jádro je extrémně silné. U nich je to půl na půl, jestli se na ně přijde až u úrovňových zkoušek, nebo o celé roky dříve, kvůli jejich extra silným magickým nehodám. Tito extrémně mocní kouzelníci a kouzelnice nestudují v Bradavicích, ale jdou rovnou do péče magických mistrů, kteří jim věnují individuální péči a specializovaný vzdělávací program.

Něco takového se stalo Harriet Potterové.

O jejích jedenáctých narozeninách se u Dursleyů objevila čarodějka z ministerstva, aby jí pověděla o magii. Výsledkem bylo, že jí bylo odpřisáhnuto, že se k Dursleyům už nikdy nevrátí, když čarodějka uviděla, v jakých podmínkách žije, a jak se k ní chová její rodina. Poslední hřebíček do Dursleyovic rakve bylo prohlášení tety Petúnie, že Harriet nemůže jít do Bradavic, protože si ji vzali do péče jen proto, že její magie byla spoutaná. Čarodějka z ministerstva se skoro vyvrátila hrůzou.

Dlouhý příběh krátce. Harrietina magie po odpoutání rozbila nejen celé křídlo budovy, kde byla, ale i ministerské tabulky, takže jí byl okamžitě přidělen mistr, samotný ředitel Bradavic, Albus Brumbál. Nikoho jiného dostatečně mocného nemají, i kdyby se ředitel sám nenabídl.

Albus Brumbál vydržel jako její mistr necelé dva roky, než Harriet zjistila, že ji obírá o peníze, o kterých do té doby neměla ani tušení. Ředitel ji mohl držet prakticky izolovanou od zbytku bradavické populace, ale i tak se Harriet dostala do styku se studenty, kteří se jí ptali na její statky. Spíš se jí vysmívali, že je hanbou všech čistokrevných, ale to je jedno. Díky nim zjistila, že její rodina nejen čistokrevná, ale i v balíku a s titulem lorda a hlasy ve vládě. Vše, čeho Brumbál využíval pro svůj prospěch. Po letech zneužívání skončil v Azkabanu, hlavně když vyšlo najevo, že to on spoutal její magii.

Její další mistr, Remus Lupin, se ji pokusil dostat aspoň na úroveň jejích v Bradavicích studujících vrstevníků, neboť překvapení!, Brumbál kašlal i na její studia. Mimo to ji Lupin seznámil i s historií její rodiny, kterou on znal osobně. Její rodiče se nezabili během jízdy v opilosti, ale zavraždili je příbuzní jednoho, co ho její táta poslal do Azkabanu. Její táta byl totiž bystrozor.

Lupin vydržel rok, než na něj někdo práskl, že je vlkodlak a on musel doslova utéct ze země, aby ho nezlynčoval dav. Pár měsíců pak Harriet strávila v péči ministerstva. Částečně proto, že jí nemohli najít mistra, částečně, aby se ujistili, že nebyla nakažená.

Na další dva roky dostala za mistra Alastora Moodyho, paranoidního ex-bystrozora. Po jeho výcviku by mohla rovnou nastoupit k elitním bystrozorům, tak dobrá byla v obraných a útočných kouzlech, tolik znalostí získala v právech a zákonech, o magických stvořeních a jedech. Ovšem o zbytku věděla prd.

Jednoho dne Moody ve své paranoi někoho napadl a byl zatčen, tudíž znemožněn jakožto zákonný zástupce dítěte.

Jejím posledním mistrem pak byl Kingsley Pastorek, který ji úspěšně doučil vše, co předchozí nezvládli, a k tomu ještě hromadu věcí navíc.

V osmnácti letech získala Harriet nejen mistrovský titul v obraně proti černé magii, kouzelných formulích a péče o kouzlené tvory, ale i ukončení studií a titul lady vznešeného a starobylého rodu Potterů.

Její další plány zahrnovaly cestování po světě a další studia. Chtěla se více věnovat zákonům, aby mohla využít svých hlasů ve vládě. Politika ji nebaví, ale je spousta věcí, které by v kouzelnickém světě změnila.

\- - o - -

Nebylo to ani půl roku po získání jejich titulů, když byla Harriet zkontaktována ministerstvem. Ne kvůli jejímu titulu nebo pro její nepravidelné korespondenci s Lupinem. Chtěli po ní, aby k sobě vzala studenta, což ji více než šokovalo. Je jí osmnáct. Sotva dostudovala. Co je to napadlo?!

No, napadlo je, že je nejmocnější kouzelník žijící na britských ostrovech. Obvykle se všichni snaží, aby byl mistr stejně silný nebo mocnější než žák, pomáhá to při magických nehodách a omylech, při kontrole studenta. Proto skončila s Brumbálem jako s první volbou mistra. Tohle dítě je mocné jako ona při testech, a mimo ni nikoho nemají, kdo by ho učil.

Nakonec Harriet souhlasila, že se s dítětem aspoň setká. Slova jako “mudlovský sirotčinec“ a “žádná dohledatelná rodina“ na ni dost zafungovala.

Jo, mimochodem, zmínili jsme, že je tomu děcku šest?

\- - o - -

Kouzelnický svět nemá sirotčince ani nic podobného, takže byl Harrietin potenciální svěřenec ubytován u jednoho zaměstnance oboru sociální péče, ovšem setkání samotné proběhlo na ministerstvu, v jedné menší jednací síni.

„Lady Potterová, toto je Tom Raddle,“ představí jí ministerský malého, vážně se tvářícího kluka.

„Ahoj, Tome,“ pozdravího Harriet, než se vydá blíž k němu a ke stolu, u kterého je usazený.

„Madam,“ přikývne Tom zdvořile, než doslova vychrlí otázku, co ho pálila na jazyku. „Vy mě budete učit magii?“

„Možná,“ odpoví mu Harriet popravdě. „Nikdy jsem nikoho neučila. Vlastně jsem tenhle rok sama dostudovala.“ A taky má přesně nulové zkušenosti s vrstevníky nebo s lidmi mladšími, než je ona. Ty dva roky v Bradavicích se nepočítají, mezi děcka se dostala jen vzácně, Brumbál si ji hlídal. Studium pod mistry je taky dost izolované, hlavně, když je co dva roky střídá.

„Oni říkali, že mě bude učit super silný kouzelník, protože jsem nejmocnější!“ ohradí se Tom okamžitě.

„Za prvé, _oni_ nemají právo slibovat, co nemůžou splnit,“ střelí Harriet pohledem po ministerském. „Za druhé, _já_ jsem nejmocnější kouzelník v zemi. Možná jednou budeš mocnější než já, ale teď nejseš. I tak seš ale dost mocný, proto ti chtějí dát mocného učitele.“

„To Vities říkal,“ zamumle Tom.

Harriet v duchu usoudí, že Vities bude někdo z ministerstva, ale nepřerušuje.

„Jenže i když mě vy nevezmete a nikdo mě nebude chtít učit, tak se do děcáku vracet nebudu! To radši budu žít na ulici!“

V tu chvíli Harriet viděla sebe ve stejném věku. Sebe, jak plánuje život na ulici, protože i to musí být lepší než Dursleyovi. Zastavili ji až zprávy v televizi o zabitých bezdomovcích. Takové zprávy ovšem buď Tom nikdy neviděl, nebo je ochotný riskovat ulici i tak.

Někoho, kdo vyrostl jako ona, nemůže ignorovat.

Vypadá to, že Potter Manor získá dalšího obyvatele. Domácí skřítci budou mít radost.

\- - o - -

Nebyl to ani týden, když se Tom, ubrečený a roztřesený, objevil v její ložnici. Bez ohledu na to, jak se během dne snaží hrát na drsňáka, v noci tomu tak není. Noční můry a strachy ze známého i neznámého dostanou každého, rozhodně i šestiletého kluka.

Harriet mu mohla dát lektvar na spaní či uklidnění, mohla ho utěšit a poslat zpátky do jeho pokoje, ale neudělala to. Místo toho mu nabídla, aby tu noc spal s ní. Moc dobře si pamatuje, jaké to bylo, mít noční můry v přístěnku pod schody a přání si ze všeho nejvíc, aby se objevil někdo, kdo by ji objal a utěšil, jako teta Petúnie objímala a chlácholila Dudleyho. Jenže to se nikdy nestalo. To ovšem neznamená, že takhle nechá trpět dítě v její péči.

Tu noc spal Tom v její posteli, schoulený v klubíčku v její náruči. Ovšem nebyla to jediný noc. Chlapec se vracel dvakrát třikrát do týdne a Harriet ho nechala.

\- - o - -

Bylo to asi měsíc před jejími devatenáctými narozeninami, když ji ze spánku probudil divný pocit na hrudi. Byla to jedna z oněch nocí, kdy spal Tom v její posteli, prakticky nalepený na jejím předku, zatímco ona měla paži hozenou kolem jeho pasu.

Sice ji něco probudilo, ale trvalo jí víc jak minutu zmateného ospalého mrkání, než jí došlo, _co_ ji to probudilo.

Tom ji přes noční košili žužle prso!

Ne prso! Má v pusu její bradavku a cucá, jako by čekal, že něco poteče!

„Co to kurva?!“ vyjekne Harriet zděšeně, než se pracně vyškrábe do sedu. A probudí tím Toma.

On to dělal ze spaní?!

„Hari?“ zamumle Tom nechápavě, než zaostří na její obličej. Harriet má v ložnici vždycky rozsvícenou aspoň jednu lampu, pozůstatek to po temném přístěnku, takže malý nemá zas tak moc práce v rozeznávání jejího výrazu.

„Co se stalo? Měla jsi zlý sen?“ ptá se Tom ustaraně, zatímco se šoupe po posteli blíž ke své mistryni.

„Já,“ začne Harriet, než se zarazí. Co má asi tak říct? Probudilo mě, že jsi mi žužlal prso? Asi těžko.

„Asi,“ povzdechne si Harriet. „Pojď spát,“ vyzve Toma a silou vůle se snaží ignorovat mokré kolo na noční košili, co ji studí. Muselo jít o nějaký divný sen, co se Tomovi zdál, nic víc, snaží se přesvědčit sama sebe, zatímco se marně pokouší usnout. Víckrát už se to nestane.

\- - o - -

Stalo.

Zprvu ne často, ale po pár týdnech nebyla noc, kdy by Tom spal v její posteli a nesnažil se jí cucat bradavku. Popravdě Harriet byla zděšená, protože co má v takové situaci dělat? Tom ani neví, že to dělá! Mohla by mu zakázat spát u ní v ložnici, ale i když ví, že většinu nocí Tom příjde jen proto, že nechce být sám, dost nocí má stále noční můry. Nechce, aby trpěl sám. Nechce nijak narušit to pouto mezi nimi. Pouto Tomovi důvěry a obdivu. Má toho kluka ráda jako rodinu, kterou dle své paměti nikdy neměla.

Takže ho nechala.

Co ji ovšem vyděsilo víc, byly změny na jejích prsou. Začaly být těžší a bolavé. Když pak jednoho dne zjistila, že má výtok z bradavek, zamířila si to rovnou ke Svatému Mungovi. Tady něco nehraje.

\- - o - -

Harriet ví, že je omega. Ví, že to znamená, že její potenciální budoucí partner bude muset být alfa, a že spolu můžou mít neuvěřitelnou spoustu dětí. O moc víc toho ale neví, takže když je jí řečeno, že je něco normální reakce jejích omega instinktů, nevysvětlí jí to vůbec nic.

Sekundární pohlaví se u ní projevilo, když ji učil Moody. Ten starý paranoik ji okamžitě zamkl na týden v jejím pokoji, jen v péči domácích skřítků. Když ji konečně pustil ven, hned ji nasadil supresiva, která zastavila její ovulaci, aby se podobný incident neopakoval. Mimo informací, že je omega, že je plodnější než beta ženy, a jaké nejčastější zločiny jsou páchány omegami a na omegách, jí neřekl nic. A Kingsleyho se fakt neptala.

„Moment,“ zarazí Harriet léčitelku, která ji obvykle ošetřuje. „Takže mi teče mlíko, protože nějaký instinkt? Já myslela, že na to musím být těhotná. Což nejsem,“ dodá spěšně. Aby byla těhotná, musela by mít sex. Což neměla. Jako že nikdy.

„Copak si ze studií sekundárních pohlaví nic nepamatujete?“ mračí se na ni léčitelka.

„Nic takového nikdy neproběhlo,“ ujišťuje ji Harriet. Představa Moodyho, jak jí vysvětluje, jak se dělají děti, je děsivá. Harriet má informace prakticky jen z dámských románů, a ty neříkaly nic o mlíku bez dětí.

„Pro Merlina. Jako vážně?“

„Jako _vážně_ vážně,“ ujišťuje ji Harriet.

„Omegy nejsou známé jen zvýšenou plodností a sexuální náruživostí během ovulace, ale i svými mateřskými instinkty. Beta ženy mohou adoptovat a přijmout dítě, ale omega ženy je instinktivně vezmou za vlastní potomstvo. V případě, že má omega žena v péči dostatečně mladé dítě, znamená to i laktaci, aby mohly dítě kojit.“

„Já sice dítě v péči mám, ale je mu šest a půl, není to mimino,“ hádá se Harriet, úmyslně ignorující Tomovu náměsíčnou fascinaci s jejím poprsím.

„V kouzelnickém světě je běžné kojit dítě až do jejích projevení,“ informuje ji léčitelka.

„Co?“ hlesne Harriet nevěřícně. Kojit dítě až do začátku puberty?! To je- Neví, jestli říct pobuřující nebo rovnou nechutný.

„V chudých rodinách to pomáhá s krmením dětí. Také to dává dítěti i matce komfort a posiluje to jejich pouto, obzvláště v případě adopce či osvojení.“

„Já nejsem jeho matka! A jídla máme dost!“

„Vaše tělo si myslí něco jiného,“ řekne jen léčitelka, než pokračuje v odborných věcech. „Máme lektvary na podporu laktace, ale ne na její zastavení. Můžete čekat jistý nárůst velikosti prsou, zvláště pokud začnete kojit. Pokud kojit nebudete, měla byste si pořídit odsávačku, nebo toho budete litovat, až se vám zanítí prsa. Vaše tělo začalo produkovat mlíko kvůli instinktům, není toho moc, co se s tím dá dělat.

„Doporučím vám nějaké knihy o sekundárních pohlavích. Jsou věci o vašem těle, které byste měla už dávno vědět. Nehledě na to, že jste teď zodpovědná za péči a vzdělání dítěte, budete to vy, kdo tohle musí naučit vašeho studenta.“

Harriet by si ráda naštvaně založila ruce na prsou, ale z předchozích pokusů ví, že by to bolelo. Její prsa jsou neuvěřitelně bolavá a citlivá.

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že ten večer přišel Tom spát k ní.

Když ji v noci probudilo, jak se jí sápe po hrudi, prakticky proti své vůli a znechucená sama sebou rozvázala vrch své noční košile a vytáhla jedno prso ven, aby ho nabídla spícímu chlapci. Tom se přisál k bradavce, sotva ta se dotkla jeho rtů.

Harriet čekala další vlnu znechucení a zhrození. Ale nic z toho se neobjevilo. Místo toho se jí rozlil klid. Což mohlo být částečně způsobené tím, že prso přestalo bolet. Ovšem z většiny za to můžou ty pitomé omega instinkty, o kterých mluvila léčitelka. Instinkty, které mají radost, že pomáhá dítěti v její péči.

Celý ten koncept kojení ne kojenců pořád přišel Harriet pěkně divný, ale už se mu tak nebránila. Ovšem fakt, že bude bez těhotenství kojit dalších více méně šest let, než Toma chytne puberta a on se projeví jako alfa nebo beta, to je pořád dost jetá věc.

\- - o - -

Bylo to měsíc po Tomových dvanáctých narozeninách, když se chlapec projevil jako alfa. Harriet byla jen ráda, že ho stihla naučit všechny Lupinovy meditační techniky pro sebeovládání.

Projevení omeg je jejich první ovulace, u beta žen jde o první menstruaci. Beta muži se projeví první noční emisí. Projevení alf doprovází agrese. V přítomnosti žen, hlavně omeg, agrese sexuální, v přítomnosti mužů agrese bojová.

Vzhledem k tomu, že byl Tom izolován, sotva si domácí skřítci všimli, že se něco děje, obrátila se ona agrese proti všemu kolem. Harriet může být jen ráda, že musela platit rekonstrukci několika pokojů a ne přestavbu celého křídla.

S Tomovým projevením Harriet konečně zainvestovala do odsávačky. Zprvu doufala, že když se teď Tom projevil, že její instinkty sami od sebe zastaví laktaci, když ji sami od sebe spustily. Jasně. Ne. Stačil jeden den bez – ehm – pravidelného odsávání a její prsa byla nalitá, tvrdá a bolavá až hrůza. Odsávačka byla v tu chvíli priorita. I když její používání jí přišlo stejně divné jako onehdy kojení. Ale co, zvykla si na jedno, zvykne si na druhé.

\- - o - -

„Hari!“ vykřikne Tom radostí, když ji uvidí a okamžitě se k ní rozběhne.

Čarodějka, která na něj čekala za dveřmi, aby ho uvítala po vynucené izolaci projevení, málem skončí na zádech, když do ní Tom vrazí, ale nakonec se na nohách udrží.

„Ahoj, Tome,“ pousměje se Harriet, než obejme kluka, co jí čelem sahá doprostřed hrudi, se kterou se mazlí. Bez ohledu na to, že se projevil, a před sto lety by ho brali už za dospělého, pořád je to jen malý kluk. Její malý kluk.

„Jsem rád, že už jsem venku,“ zvedne Tom krátce hlavu, aby se na ni usmál, než padne čelem na její prso.

„Tome, opatrně,“ sykne Harriet bolestí a lehce od sebe chlapce odstrčí.

„Co je ti? Jsi zraněná?“ lekne se Tom okamžitě. Pohledem lítá od její hlavy k patě, jako by čekal, že najde krvácející ránu.

„Nejsem zraněná,“ zarazí ho Harriet, než zrudne. „Mám nalitá prsa, potřebuju odsát. Zase,“ dodá nespokojeně.

„Odsát?“ diví se Tom. „Proč? Už jsem venku, takže se můžu napít.“

„Ehm. Lidi s tímhle obvykle přestanou, když se dítě projeví,“ informuje ho Harriet opatrně. Tom má tendence reagovat výbušně, když má pocit, že mu někdo bere něco jeho. Pár návštěv Bradavic bylo rozhodně – zajímavých.

„Já nejsem lidi,“ odsekne Tom. „Jsem lepší, než ostatní lidi, můžu si dělat, co chci.“

„Tvoje skromnost je šokující, ovšem pravidla platí i pro nejmocnější z čarodějů,“ poví mu Harriet, silou vůle se snaží neprotočit oči. „Pojď, skřítci připravili místo večeře hotovou hostinu.“

\- - o - -

Když ten večer přišel Tom do její ložnice, očividně s plány s jejím poprsím, Harriet ho po chvilkovém zaváhání nechala. Její instinkty, které na začátku kojení měla za divné, to jen uvítaly. Stejně jako ona. Používání odsávačky je jen divný savý, tahavý pocit, ale kojení živé osoby, kojení Toma, jí dává pocit klidu a blízkosti.

Lidi obvykle přestanou kojit svoje děti, když ty se projeví. Harriet se chlácholila tím, že dříve nebo později tohle Tomovi začne být trapné a on toho sám nechá.

\- - o - -

Během puberty dochází k poslednímu nárůstu magie. Tento nárůst je obvykle malý, nejde o žádné zdvojení magie nebo něco podobného, ale pořád jde o poznatelný rozdíl. Tomovi bylo patnáct, když jeho magické jádro překonalo velikostí to Harrietino.

Tomovi bylo patnáct, když se rozhodl, že chce být ministrem kouzel. Vzhledem k jeho magické moci, charisma a zápalu Harriet věří, že se tomu tak může jednou stát. A pokud za ním bude stát ta banda bradavických patolízalů, se kterými se tam Tom spřátelil, stane se tak nejspíše brzy.

Harriet z Tomových přátel není dvakrát nadšená. Teda je ráda, že má přátele, že není izolován, jako byla ona. Ale zrovna tihle… Ale třeba, až skončí s pubertou, tak na ně získá lepší názor. Ovšem momentálně mají příliš práce se slintáním nad jejím poprsím, aby aspoň předstírali, že mají schopnost řeči.

Léčitelka kdysi zmínila, že pravidelné kojení může způsobit zvětšení prsou, ale díky Tomově snaze je to Harrietino až nepatřičně veliké, obzvláště ve srovnání s její jinak spíše menší a hubenou postavou.

Tomovi bylo patnáct, když si Harriet všimla jeho erekce během kojení. To jí radost neudělalo, ale Tom nikdy nic nezkoušel, jeho ruce nebloudily, kam neměly, tak nic nezmiňovala. Navíc. Je mu patnáct, v tom věku mají kluci erekci z každého závanu větru.

Ovšem rozhodla se, že by kojení už mělo přestat. Brzy.

\- - o - -

Tom složil své mistrovské zkoušky v sedmnácti. Stejně jako Harriet získal titul v obraně a formulích, ale mimo to i v přeměňování a politických vědách. Harriet byla na svého prvního studenta více než hrdá. Překonal ji v době složení zkoušek, v množství titulů i ve velikosti magického jádra. Ovšem ta jediná věc, která ji rozčiluje, je, že ji Tom překonal v růstu. Zmetek je skoro o hlavu vyšší než ona.

Za odměnu nad jeho výsledky ho Harriet vzala na večeři, kam si on přál. Nedivila se, že Tom vybral restauraci na Jantarové ulici, kam si může dovolit chodit jen horních pět tisíc. Tom si v její péči navykl na mnohem luxusnější chutě, než má ona sama.

\- - o - -

Domů se vrátili až pozdě, oba ve výborné náladě způsobené nejen vínem.

Harriet za nimi sotva stačí mávnutím ruky zavřít vchodové dveře, když se k ní Tom prudce otočí čelem a prakticky ji svým tělem zabarikáduje u oněch dveří. Harriet jen překvapeně hledí, záda přitisknutá k prastarému, magií nasáklému dřevu. Tom stojí těsně před ní, ruce zapřené po stranách její hlavy.

„Tohle jsem chtěl udělat už celé věky,“ zamumle mladík, než se skloní níž a políbí ji na rty. Harriet se šokovaně nadechne, čehož Tom okamžitě využije, aby polibek prohloubil.

Na moment Harriet jen šokovaně stojí, než se vzpamatuje a odstrčí Toma od sebe. Ten se ovšem nepohne daleko, jen se narovná, ale ruce stále opírá o dveře. Harriet by musela použít magii, aby se ho zbavila.

„Tome! Co to sakra děláš? Jsi můj student!“ hrozí se Harriet.

„Ne, nejsem. Od dnešního poledne už nejsem,“ poví jí Tom. Rukama během řeči sjede ze dveří na její ramena. A z nich na její prsa, která lehce stiskne.

„Tome!“ okřikne ho Harriet, ale jeho ruce neodstrkuje.

Tom cítí, jak jsou prsa v jeho dlaních těžká, nalitá. Ví, jak jsou po celém dni citlivá. Ještě ne bolestivá, ale brzy. Teď jsou přecitlivělá, ale Tomovo pití nebo lehká masáž pomáhají. A toho Tom míní využít. Ví, jak svou Harriet uvolnit. Jak ji přesvědčit, aby viděla věci z jeho úhlu pohledu. Koneckonců, nikdy mu nedokázala říct ne.

Jen chvíli si Tom hraje s prsy, kterými je už roky posedlý, než jeho ruce sjedou níž na její boky. Zvuk, který Harriet udělá, je rozhodně zklamaný, i když ne úmyslný, vzhledem k tomu, jak okamžitě zrudla.

„Neboj, hned se k nim vrátím,“ usměje se na ni Tom, než ji pevně chytne za boky a zvedne ji na dveřích, až má obličej na úrovni jejích prsou.

„Tome!“ vykřikne Harriet znovu, ale jen částečně zhrozeně.

Tom už nějakou dobu ví, že má Harriet jistou – slabost pro jeho instinktivní užívání magie. Jeho použití surové magie, jen magie a ne zaklínadla, aby ji udržel v požadované výšce, na ni má stejný efekt jako jeho pevný stisk rukou na bocích a jeho rozkrok přitisknutý k jejímu. A ten efekt je výborný vzhledem k tomu, že bez pobízení omotala nohy kolem jeho pasu a přitiskla ho k sobě blíž.

„Už se nemůžu dočkat, až budu v tobě,“ mumle Tom, obličej zabořený mezi jejími prsy. „Představ si, jak úžasné to bude. Budu pít s tvých prsou a pomalu přirážet. Nebo tě budu šukat, jak rychle chci, a mačkat tvoje kozy, dokud mlíko nepoteče všude. Sakra, chtěl bych ojet i ty kozy.“

Jeho monolog přeruší potlačovaný sten, který Harriet nedokázala umlčet ani s rukou přes pusu. Ne, že by ruka přes pusu měla vliv na to, jak rychle jí ta slova donutila zvlhnout.

„Ty to chceš taky,“ usměje se na ni Tom. Ovšem tohle není jeho obvykle zdvořilé pousmání pro veřejnost. Tohle je široký úšklebek plný špičatých zubů.

Okamžitě se Tom pustí do rozepínání jejího hábitu a halenky pod ním. Podprsenku rovnou zmizí kouzlem, protože mu brání ve výhledu na jeho nejoblíbenější hračku.

„Nádhera,“ sykne Tom, ruku na každém prsu, než vezme jednu bradavku do pusy.

Nejdřív po ní jen přejíždí jazykem sem a tam, zatímco lehce mačká druhé. Až prosebné zasténání jeho jména ho donutí, aby začal sát. Harriet zalapá po dechu, když Tom zároveň prudce nasaje a silně stiskne druhou bradavku, a automaticky ho nohama přitiskne blíž k sobě. To je vše, co stačí k tomu, aby se Tom začal třít o její rozkrok a zadek.

„Tome,“ zatahá ho Harriet za vlasy. „Druhé prso,“ pobízí ho. Masáž je sice dobrá, ale teď chce Harriet jeho pusu. Její prso je bolestivě naběhlé a potřebuje ulevit.

„S radostí,“ usměje se na ni Tom, než se doslova přisaje k druhému prsu a pevně zmáčkne to první. Harriet jen hlasitě zasténá.

„Merline, Hari,“ povídá Tom. Na chvíli opustil prsa, aby mohl líbat a okusovat její krk.

„Cítím, jak seš vzrušená. Cítím to z tebe. Kdyby tady byli lidi v baráku, tak každý z nich by jedním čuchnutím věděl, jak jsi nadržená,“ říká mezi polibky. „A víš, kde to ještě cítím? Tady.“ S tím Tom pustí její prso a zamíří jednou rukou k jejímu boku a pod ni. Kolem rozepnutého hábitu a vyhrnuté sukni až k promáčeným kalhotkám.

„Cítíš to? Cítí, jak z tebe teče? A to si jenom hraju s tvýma kozama. Ani jsem na tebe pořádně nesáhnul. Seš tak nadržená vždycky, když z tebe piju? Řekni, Hari. Mohl jsem tě ojet kdykoliv, když jsem z tebe pil? Nechala bys mě?“

„Ne-ne,“ podaří se Harriet odpovědět. S Tomovým horkým dechem na krku, s jednou rukou mačkající její prso a s druhou hladící její rozkrok se blbě soustředí na rozhovor.

„Ne?“ zopakuje Tom pomalu. „Tak za to můžou moje řeči o tom, jak strašně tě chci ojet? Že tě chci mít napíchnutou na svým ptáku, kdykoliv se mi zachce? Chci tě donutit křičet, dokud nepřijdeš o hlas, a pak stejně pokračovat dál?“

Harriet jen hlasitě zasténá, Tom jen vteřinu za ní, když cítí, jak z ní teče.

„Kurva,“ skoro zavrčí Tom. „Konec hraní.“ Jedním mávnutím ruky zbaví Harriet veškerého oblečení mimo na půl rozepnuté halenky. Rozepínání jeho kalhot mu zabere víc času.

Koutkem oka zachytí Harriet na jedné straně vstupní haly pohyb a na moment se vyděsí, že je někdo sleduje. Že někdo vidí, jak nadržená je pro svého studenta. Že mají svědky. Ale když se podívá přímo do strany, není tam žádný nezvaný host. Je tam zrcadlo.

Celá vstupní hala je plná dveří a mezi nimi a schodišti se střídají umělecké předměty a vysoká zrcadla. Najednou si je Harriet vědoma všech čtyř zrcadel, co mají pomáhat rozjasňovat místnost. Místo toho teď ukazují je. Ji, nahou, s prsy ven, ruce a nohy pevně omotané kolem plně oblečeného Toma. Ona s přivřenýma očima a pootevřenou pusou, jak lapá po dechu, Tom s úsměvem, který i z profilu vypadá nebezpečně.

„Připravená?“ zeptá se jí Tom.

„Jo,“ vydechne Harriet, pohled upřený do zrcadla vedle nich. Může v něm vidět, jak pevně Tom drží její boky, vidí, jak špičky jeho prstů boří důlky do její kůže. Na okamžik vidí i jeho penis, než ten najednou zmizí uvnitř ní.

Harriet vřískne, až se zvuk s ozvěnou rozlehne po hale.

„Hari, Hari, moje Hari,“ opakuje Tom dokola, obličej opřený o její hrudní kost. „Hari, tohle jsem měl udělat už dávno. Tohle je úžasné. _Ty_ seš úžasná. Seš tak horká. Hari. Merline, Hari, ošukám tě tak, že na to nezapomeneš. Ošukám tě, dokud nebudeš křičet na celý dům. Kurva, Hari.“

„Přestaň už mluvit,“ praští ho Harriet do ramene. Znělo by to víc jako rozkaz, kdyby nebyl tak zadýchaná.

Místo odpovědi ji Tom pevněji chytne za boky. To je jediné varování, kterého se jí dostane, než začne prudce přirážet.

Každé přiražení znamená sten a zalapání po dechu a vzlyk.

Zprvu Tom je přirážel do jejího těla, čelo opřené o její hruď, ale pak jednou rukou pustil její bok, chytl její prso a začal sát.

Harriet to vidí v zrcadlech. Jak sténá, jak levná šlapka. Jak _vypadá_ jak levná šlapka, jedno prso v Tomově puse, druhé poskakující do rytmu. Jak jednu ruku zarývá do jeho ramene a druhou tiskne jeho hlavu blíž. Jak se za pomoci nohou snaží pomoci jeho přírazům.

Sakra, je to její student, ale při prvním náznaku zájmu mu skáče na ptáku, jako by jí za to platili.

Tomovy přírazy ještě o něco zrychlí a k její nelibosti jeho pusa opustí její bradavku.

„Hari. Hari, už budu. Prosím, řekni, že tě můžu vázat. Prosím, Hari,“ prakticky škemrá Tom mezi přírazy a lapáním po dechu.

Harriet se na moment zarazí. Představa Tomova bulbu uvnitř jí, roztahující ji ještě víc než jeho penis, roztahující ji tak, až to skoro bolí, pumpující ji plnou a svazující je dohromady. Harriet ze sebe vydá dlouhý sten, než začne rychle přikyvovat.

„Ano, ano, ano, Tome, prosím.“

Jeho odpovědí je prakticky zavrčení, než ji znovu oběma rukama chytne za boky, Harriet si je jistá, že tam bude mít modřiny, a začne zuřivě přirážet. Jeho bulb se chvílemi zasekává o její okraje, ale Tomovi se vždy podaří ho vytáhnout a prudce vrazit zpět.

Harriet se ho může jen držet, prsty i nehty zaryté do jeho ramen a krku, a sténat. Cítí, že už je blízko, balancuje na okraji, chybí jí jen kousek.

Z ničeho nic ji Tom kousne do ramene. To je ta poslední kapka. S hlasitým výkřikem se před ni převalí vlna orgasmu, celé tělo napnuté jak struna, než se po dlouhých vteřinách najednou celá uvolní a prakticky spadne do Tomovy náruče.

Ve chvíli, kdy Harriet najednou stiskla kolem jeho penisu už Tom nedokázal dělat nic, aby zastavil svůj orgasmus. S výkřikem utlumeným jejím ramenem Tom naposledy přirazil a vyvrcholil.

I teď, když se snaží popadnout dech, cítí, jak jeho bulb pumpuje semeno do Harriet, jak se ji snaží naplnit po okraj, zajistit, že jeho omega otěhotní. Jeho omega. Jeho Hari. Jenom jeho. Ale z jejich poprvé žádné dítě nevznikne, Hari stále bere supresiva, která zastavují ovulaci. Ale jednou, v ne moc vzdálené budoucnosti, se Tom postará, aby otěhotněla s jeho dítětem. I když to znamená, že se bude muset dělit o její prsa. A když už o nich přemýšlí…

S trochou práce se Tom zapře jednou rukou o dveře a narovná se. Jeho pohyb z Harriet vyloudí dlouhý sten.

„Co děláš?“ zamumle Harriet. Zní skoro ospale. Když Tom vezme její bradavku do pusy a začne z ní sát, vyslouží si tím od ní protočení očí a tichý sten.

„Seš neukojitelný,“ řekne mu Harriet a zní více než zadýchaně, jednu ruku zabořenou v jeho vlasech.

„S kozama jako máš ty nikdy nebudu ukojitelný. S těmidle si budu hrát navěky.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentokrát Tomův POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinktober prompts pro tenhle den: fingering - whips - water sports - cunnilingus
> 
> :vybrané jsou prompts fingering & cunnilingus  
> :hele, je to somnophilia jenom pokud jste nadržení ze sexu se spící osobou, nebo i v případě, že začnete sex, když druhý spí, bo různé důvody, ale ve výsledku je vám jedno, jestli je ta osoba vzhůru nebo ne, a kdy se probudí? Nejasné.  
> :sorry za zpoždění, ale včera se mě práce pokoušela zabít, tak jsem místo zveřejňování kapitoly zvolila kóma

Nebyl to ani měsíc v péči lady Potterové, říkej mi Harriet nebo Hari, když Tom došel k názoru, že je Hari ta nejlepší věc, která ho v životě kdy potkala, a že od ní nikdy nechce nikdy odejít.

S postupem času a s přibývajícími roky Tomovi pomalu docházelo, že Hari není jen hodná a krásná, ale že je i inteligentní, schopná a mocná v magii, majetcích i politice. Nebylo téma, které by mu nebyla ochotná vysvětlit, nebyla věc, kterou by ho nebyla schopná naučit, nebo mu sehnat někoho, kdo by ho učil. Hari pro něj byla dokonalou osobou, někým, s kým chtěl být pořád a napořád.

Bylo mu deset let, když mu Hari vysvětlila základy o sekundárních pohlavích a dala mi knihy ke studiu. Netajila před ním, že je omega, proč taky. Toho dne se Tom rozhodl, že se musí stát alfou, a že Hari bude jeho omega.

\- - o - -

Tomovi bylo jedenáct, když ho Hari poprvé vzala do Bradavic. Částečně to bylo kvůli tomu, aby měl kontakt s vrstevníky a našel si přátele. Částečně to bylo kvůli studiu lektvarů. Hari zná základy, ví, jak rozeznat různé jedy a omamné látky v lahvičkách i při použití, Moody ji naučil aspoň tomu. Ovšem samotná příprava různých lektvarů a mastí? Hari nevěří tomu, že by tohle bylo něco, co by Toma dokázala sama naučit. Tak mu zajistila studium v Bradavicích.

Jeden den v týdnu se tudíž Tom připojil ke třídě zmijozelských-nebelvírských, aby se pod dohledem profesora Křiklana učil umění lektvarů. Lekce, dokonce, i když počítáme konzultační hodiny s Křiklanem, netrvaly víc jak půl dne, ale z důvodu socializace ho Hari nechávala v Bradavicích po celý den. Chtěla, aby si našel přátele.

Ze začátku byl Tom všemi ignorován a odstrkován, vysmívali se mu pro to či ono. Ale starobylá škola nabízela tolik věcí ke studiu, že Tom o všem mlčel. Navíc nic, co jeho vrstevníci dělali, nebylo horší než to, co zažil v děcáku. Nebylo nutné Hari informovat.

Byli to nějací nebelvírští, co vzali šikanu dál. Zmijozelští pro něj měli uštěpačné poznámky a nos nahoru, ne nepodobní havraspárským. Mrzimor ho většinou ignoroval. Poznámky nebelvírských byly stejné jako zmijozelských, jen hlasitější. Ovšem ne nadarmo jde o horkokrevnou kolej.

Jeho útočníci byli tři, všichni starší než on. To, co jim Tom provedl, zbytek školy buď vyděsilo, nebo ohromilo. Asi navždy mu to znepřátelilo nebelvírské, ale získalo mu to respekt zmijozelu. Taky mu to získalo extra rozmazlování od Harriet, která si vyčítala, že ho dostala do situace, kdy byl šikanován, a ani si toho nevšimla. Jak ji Tom zbožňoval.

\- - o - -

Nejblíž se Tom dostal k plánování vraždy, když mu bylo čtrnáct.

Jeho plánovaná oběť byl pan Jonathan Abbott, alfa, nejmladší syn lorda Abbotta, zaměstnanec ministerstva kouzel v oboru péče o děti a mládež. Hari s mužem spolupracovala ve své snaze zajistit sirotčince čistě pro magické děti, v čemž jim pomáhala i paní Dowsonová, mudlorozená čarodějka z oboru styku s mudlovským světem. Dowsonová znala mudlovský systém péče o děti bez vhodných opatrovníků. Abbott znal magický systém a zákony. Jejich pomoc prý byla nedocenitelná.

Tom by se bez _jeho_ pomoci ochotně obešel, pokud by to znamenalo, že ten chlap nebude v jejich domě, kde víc slintá nad Hari, než dělá svou práci.

Jednu noc, když Tom spal v Hariině ložnici, obličej zabořený mezi jejími prsy, už to nevydržel a přiznal se, že toho chlapa nesnáší, že nechce, aby mu zkoušel Hari vzít.

Jeho mentorka to nepochopila jako žárlivost vůči jiné alfě, brala to jen za obavy dítěte z opuštění a ztráty rodiče. Chlácholila Toma, že nemá zájem o žádnou alfu ani betu, a už vůbec ne o Abbotta. Není třeba mít starosti, neopustí Toma kvůli nikomu.

Tím si je Tom jistý, protože Hari je jeho a bude jeho. Pokud se nějaká alfa jen pokusí získat její náklonost, Tom se jich zbaví.

\- - o - -

Tom měl před sebou jasný plán.

Získá svůj mistrovský titul a začne se dvořit Hari. Ta ho neodmítne, kdo jiný je schopnější a mocnější než on?

Se svou Hari po boku bude snadné získat vliv na ministerstvu, zvláště když ho budou podporovat jeho společníci ze školy. Jeho vrstevníci můžou být idioti, ale jsou to bohatí idioti z vlivných rodin. Bude snadné získat práci na ministerstvu a vyšplhat se nahoru. Až budou příští volby na ministra, bude snadné kandidovat.

Tom si dá záležet, aby okouzlil ty správné lidi. A koho neokouzlí on, toho okouzlí Hari po jeho boku. Ministr Raddle a jeho první dáma lady Potterová.

Už se nemůže dočkat.

\- - o - -

Ne každou noc spal Tom s Hari v její ložnici. Některé trávil v té své, pěst sevřenou kolem svého penisu, přirážející do vlastní ruky, představující si, že to není jeho pravačka, ale jeho Hari.

Ovládat se před ní je den ode dne složitější. Prakticky všechno, co dělá, mu přijde vzrušující.

Když pije v jejich prsou, drží je v rukách, má co dělat, aby se nezačal třít o její stehno. Aby nesjel rukama níž, mezi její nohy, aby si s ní nehrál, dokud nebude škemrat, aby ji ojel.

Tom přišel o panictví chvíli před svými šestnáctými narozeninami, když experimentoval s pár bradavickými studentkami. Ovšem holky jeho věku nemají nic na jeho Hari. Holky jeho věku jsou jen to – holky. Hari je bohyně. Perfektní omega čekající jen na něj.

\- - o - -

Doslova celé roky Tom čekal na chvíli, kdy konečně složí mistrovské zkoušky. Ale ne kvůli tomu, že prokáže svou moc, inteligenci a nadřazenost. Ne kvůli tomu, že to je první krok v jeho plánech se stát ministrem kouzel. Ne, celé to čekání je na to, až už nebude Hariin student.

Roky čekal, až nebude její svěřenec, a cokoliv, co mezi nimi bude, nebude moci zákon obrátit proti nim. Koneckonců ve chvíli, kdy Tom složil zkoušky, stal se dospělým.

Původně chtěl Hari pomalu svést. Možná hned ten večer, až by k ní přišel se napít, ale tentokrát by nechal své ruce bloudit.

Jenže jeho trpělivost vypršela, sotva se dostali zpátky domů. Místo nějakého svádění a milování v posteli měli sex ve vstupní hale, přitisknutí ke dveřím. Ale jaký to byl sex! Tom by to za nic nevyměnil. Jak se Hari svírala kolem jeho penisu. Jak mnohem sladčeji chutnalo její mlíko. Jak sténala a křičela. Jak ochotně do sebe vzala jeho bulb. Jak to celé zopakovali, když se dostali do její, teď už jejich ložnice.

\- - o - -

Tomovi nebylo ani pořádně osmnáct, když získal pozici juniorského asistenta ministra kouzel. Netrvalo mu moc dlouho, než si omotal ministra kolem prstu.

Bylo mu osmnáct, když se začal veřejně dvořit Hari. Byl to skoro skandál. Jemu je osmnáct, jí třicet. On je její bývalý student. Navíc pořád bydlí v Potter Manor. Ale stačilo pár slov tu a tam a místo skandální aféry byla romance mezi mocnými kouzelníky, co našli jeden v druhém spřízněnou duši. Romance o mladíkovi, co se zamiloval do anděla, který ho vždy chránil a opečovával.

Taky dost pomohlo, že měla Hari prakticky pověst světice. Tragicky osiřelá, s mistry, co ji zklamali či ohrožovali, ale i tak ochotná vzít si do péče opuštěné dítě. Osamocená omega neúnavně bojující za rovnoprávnost všech a všeho a za lepší a bezpečnější svět pro děti. Jsou to její zákony, co zajistily stavbu kouzelnického sirotčince a bližší sledování mudlorozených dětí, aby se zabránilo jejich týrání.

Nehledě na to, že většině mužů stačil jeden pohled na Hari, aby věděli, proč se jí Tom chce dvořit, každý z nich by byl ochotný udělat to samé, kdyby byli na jeho místě.

\- - o - -

Jen jednu nevýhodu tradiční kouzelnická smlouva o dvoření má. Po dobu dvoření a dojde-li k němu, zasnoubení, nesmí dojít k penetrativnímu sexu.

Na jednu stranu by Tom ochotně zabil toho, kdo s tímhle přišel. Pokud nechce nepříjemné dotazy o jejich vztahu nebo pochyby o jeho úmyslech a plánech, musí se držet tradic.

Na druhou stranu je sex víc než jen jeho pták zabořený po bulb hluboko v Hariině klíně. I když mu tato část bude chybět. Ale rok dvoření snad vydrží, ne? Má sebeovládání.

No, rozhodně ho má víc, než jeho vrstevníci, co stále mají potíže koukat Hari do tváře nebo s ní vést konverzaci.

\- - o - -

Jak se Popletal mohl dostat na pozici ministra kouzel, to by Tom ještě pochopil. Ale jak se ten idiot udržel na pozici po dvě volební období, to je záhada. Nebo možná není, ten chlap je úplatný až hrůza, zmanipulovatelný pár pěknými slůvky a komplimenty. Je dost lidí, co na pozici ministra preferují loutku oproti kompetentní osobě. Tom si je jistý, že takový Brousek by mu pozici asistenta nedal, kdyby minulé volby vyhrál.

Má to výhody, že je ministrem Popletal. Třeba to, že je ten idiot neschopný dělat svoje vlastní papírování. Tomovi, samozřejmě vždy ochotnému zaneprázdněnému ministrovi pomoci, to tak dává šanci si přečíst veškerou ministerskou dokumentaci a oficiální korespondenci. I když to znamená, že tráví v práci víc času než doma.

\- - o - -

Tentokrát na něj Hari nečekala, než se vrátí domů, a Tom se jí v nejmenším nedivil. Dnes měla na programu obchodní jednání s Gringotty ohledně potenciálních nových investic, což je vyčerpávající samo o sobě. Díky chytrým investicím předchozích generací Potterů a Kingsleyho lekcím o obchodnictví majetky Potterů pod Harrietinou rukou jen kvetou.

Kingsley je velice schopný muž. Tom by byl radši, kdyby byl beta, ale Hari svého posledního mistra bere za dobrého známého minimálně, za staršího bratrance spíš, takže se Tom chtě, nechtě, musí smířit s jeho existencí. Z jistého úhlu pohledu se Tom nemůže divit tomu, jak přátelská je Hari ke svému poslednímu mistrovi. Kingsley je jeden z mála lidí, kteří s ní jsou schopní vést normální inteligentní konverzaci.

Jak čekal, Hari už je dávno v posteli a spí, napůl sedící s hromadou polštářů za zády a otevřenou knihou na břiše. Vypadá to, že na něj jeho Hari chtěla čekat, jak sladké. Tom odloží spadlou knihu na noční stolek vedle Hari, než se vydá do koupelny, aby se připravil na noc.

Když se vrátí do ložnice, oblečený jen v kalhotách od pyžama, jeho Hari stále leží ve stejné pozici. Černé vlasy jí padají kolem ramen až k loktům, růžové rty pootevřené, zatímco tiše oddychuje. S každým nádechem se její hruď viditelně zvedne, jako by k sobě lákala jeho pozornost. Její noční košilka má hluboký výstřih, akorát aby jím mohl vytáhnout jedno prso. Nebo by ji mohl odčarovat pryč. Mohl by ji prostě jen roztrhnout, ale takovédle věci si nechá, až bude Hari vzhůru.

Opatrně, aby ji neprobudil, vleze Tom do postele s plánem si pohrát se svou nejoblíbenější hračkou. A že je toho třeba, vždyť po obou stranách je košilka zmáčená tekoucím mlíkem. Hari nepoužila odsávačku, čekala na něj, aby se postaral o její problém. Jak Tom tuhle ženskou zbožňuje.

Mávnutím ruky košilka zmizí a objeví se v prádelním koši. Ne, že by to Toma zajímalo, ten má příliš práce s obdivováním Hariiných prsou. Dlouhou chvíli jen hltá očima jejich tvar a velikost a tekoucí bradavky, než se přesune a klekne si nad Hari, nohy podél jejích boků. Pak už se nezdržuje. Skloní se níž a začne dlouhými pohyby olizovat nejdřív jedno, a pak druhé prso, aby je očistil od přetékajícího mlíka.

Sotva s tím skončil, vezme jednu bradavku do ruky a začne z ní sát. Hariina reakce je jen dlouhý tichý sten ze spaní. Tom ví, že než se přesune k druhému prsu, bude už Hari lapat po dechu. Za těch pár měsíců mezi jejich poprvé a začátkem dvoření spolu měli sex prakticky pokaždé, kdy Tom sáhl na její prsa. Jak si za tu dobu vycvičil tělo svojí Hari, svojí omegy. Stačí jedno zmáčknutí prsa, jedno nasání z bradavky a Hari už vzdychá po jeho penisu. Nádhera.

Ovšem nemůže popřít ani svou reakci. Vzruší ho i jen uvažování o Hariině těle, natož když si s ním může hrát.

Když se Tom dostatečně napije z prvního prsa, na chvíli se zvedne, aby mohl z Hari stáhnout deku, než si sedne na vrch jejích stehen. Zatímco si jednou rukou přidržuje stále plné prso, druhou chmátne pod sebe, kde může cítit Hariino vzrušení. Jak je horká a mokrá.

„Tome,“ zamumle Hari, vzrušení v hlase jasně patrné, i když prakticky ještě spí. Ať už je nadržená jakkoliv, jen pití z prsou ji neprobudí, je na to až příliš zvyklá.

S dlaní přitisknutou na její klín, ale jinak nehybnou Tom obrátí svou pozornost k druhému prsu. Dlouhé stejnoměrné nasávání je přerušování krátkými líznutími a lehkými kousanci.

Až dlouhé minuty později, když se rozhodl, že se pro teď napil dost, posune se Tom níž. Místo sezení na jejích stehnech teď Tom leží mezi jejíma nohama, i když to vyžaduje jisté přearanžování. Jednu nohu jí musí posunout do strany a druhou si hodí přes rameno.

„Tome?“ zamumle Hari ospale, trochu zmateně. Pokusí se přitáhnout nohy k sobě, ale Tomova dlaň na jejím stehně ji zarazí.

„Tome, co děláš?“ zívne Hari.

Místo slovní odpovědi Tom zaboří obličej do jejího klína, nos v jejím ohanbí, rty lehce přitisknuté k jejímu klitorisu. A pak vyplázne jazyk a jedním pohybem ji olízne odspod nahoru.

„Tome!“ vykřikne Hari překvapeně, konečně plně vzhůru.

Tom jen vtiskne krátký polibek do stehna na jeho rameni, než se vrátí k olizování. Rád by Hari chytl oběma rukama a roztáhl její pysky, aby si ji mohl pořádně prohlédnout, ale Hari má tendence tisknout stehna k sobě, když ji dělá pusou, a on by se rád vyhnul zbytečným zraněním hlavy a krku.

Jen chvíli tráví tím, že ji jen olizuje, než zaměří svou pozornost na její klitoris. Ve chvíli, kdy ho nasaje do pusy, praští ho něco do temene. To něco je Hariina ruka, která se mu okamžitě zaboří do vlasů a zkouší ho přitisknout blíž. Tom věnuje okamžik spokojenému ušklíbnutí, než se vrátí k práci.

Dlouhé líznutí střídají letmé polibky a přejíždění zubů po klitorisu, než se pokusí narvat jazyk dovnitř své Hari, ochutnat ji u samého zdroje. To, že do ní nemůže vrazit svůj penis, neznamená, že do ní nemůže vrazit jiné části těla.

Lehká líznutí, spíš jen dýchání na její klín střídá s náhlým zajížděním jazyka dovnitř, nebo nasáváním klitorisu.

Hlasité steny nad ním a opakování jeho jména přešli skoro ve vzlyky, když se Tom rozhodl zapojit i ruku. A ani ji nemusel zapojit tak moc. Stačil jedno štípnutí do klitorisu a Hari se s hlasitým výkřikem udělala Tomovi do obličeje.

Se spokojeným výrazem si Tom utře dlaní pusu, než se zvedne a sedne si na paty.

„Tome,“ vydechne Hari tiše, než natáhne ruce k muži mezi svýma nohama, aby ho nalákala do své náruče. Ale Tom odmítavě zavrtí hlavou, dlaně položené na jejích stehnech.

„Ještě ne,“ řekne jí tiše.

Hari na něj zmateně pomrkává, zatímco spouští ruce dolu, nejistá, na co chce Tom čekat. Tom se jen víc ušklíbne, než sjede dlaněmi výš na jejích stehnech, až k jejímu klínu. To je jediné varování, kterého se jí dostane, než jí Tom vrazí dva prsty do pochvy. Její hlasitý výkřik je rajskou hudbou pro Tomovy uši.

„Tome!“ lapá šokovaná Hari po dechu.

„Copak?“ předstírá Tom zdvořilý údiv, prsty pomalu zajíždí dovnitř a ven, než je lehce roztáhne, aby ji víc otevřel. „Něco se ti nelíbí?“

„Seš zmetek,“ oznámí mu Hari, než hlasitě zasténá. Na její urážku Tom zareagoval palcem přitisknutým ke klitorisu.

„Když zmetek, tak zmetek. A to jsem chtěl jít pomalu,“ povzdechne si Tom na oko utrápeně.

„Ne, Tome,“ začne Hari skoro s panikou, ale ten ji ignoruje. Místo toho do ní strčí další prst a volnou rukou začne masírovat její klitoris.

Harriet se pod ním prohne jako luk, pusu otevřenou v němém výkřiku.

Přidá ke třem prstům i čtvrtý, prakticky má uvnitř Hari půl dlaně, když ta znovu vyvrcholí. Ne, že by na to Tom reagoval, ten dál pokračuje ve své činnosti. Jednou rukou tře její klitoris, druhou se jí snaží doširoka otevřít.

Hari se pod ním svíjí jako had a doslova vzlyká. Slzy jí tečou po tvářích, když prosí, ať toho Tom nechá, že už to stačí.

Místo toho, aby přestal, Tom využije jistého uvolnění svalstva po orgasmu a narve do ní i palec.

„Tome!“ vřískne Hari, hlas ochraptělý. „To už je moc! Je to moc!“

„Prosím tě. Můj bulb je velký jako moje pěst, tohle zvládneš,“ hádá se s ní Tom. „Navíc jsi řekla, že jsem zmetek, proč bych tě poslouchal?“

„Tome, prosím,“ brečí Harriet, ale Tom nepolevuje. Celou dlaní zajíždí dovnitř a ven. Prsty druhé ruky mačká její klitoris. Stále dokola a dokola, dokud z ní nevymáčkne další orgasmus.

Tentokrát Hari nekřičí, síla tohoto orgasmu a vyčerpání jí připravili o hlas.

Tom se jen spokojeně usmívá na napůl bezvědomou ženu před sebou. Stačí jen párkrát přejet rukou mokrou od Hari po svém penisu, než taky vyvrcholí, semeno rozteklé po jejím břiše. Hari si ani nevšimla, což jen dodalo jeho pocitu spokojenosti.

Trochu neochotně mávnutím ruky uklidí, co sám způsobil, než naaranžuje spící nebo možná bezvědomou Hari do lehu na boku. Sám si lehne vedle ní, než se zakryje, rty přitisknuté k její bradavce. Skvělé zakončení dne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts pro den no. 8: corset – stalking – swinging/partner swap – titfucking
> 
> :chosen prompts are corset & stalking  
> :mělo to být titfucking a ne stalking, ale Lucius to změnil  
> :což mi připomíná – fuck off, Lucius and your stupidly long chapter!!!  
> :Lucius je měl šmírovat u dveří, jak si to rozdávají. Místo toho dal Lucius kapitole zápletku. wth, man?  
> :btw Lucius je o pár let starší než Hari. On byl ten smrad v jejím cca druháku, kdo se jí vysmíval, že je hanba kouzelnické smetánky, a nevědomky jí tak vyzradil, že má původ a majetky  
> :Draco je stejný ročník jako Tom. Měli ho velmi brzo.  
> :ani já si nejsem jistá, jestli je Hari jen naivní koza vůči Tomovi nebo tak dobrá herečka. Na druhou stranu je dobrá v politice i v obchodování, takže je docela možné, že onu naivní květinku jen hraje. Power couple Tom&Hari, kdy on hraje šarmantního politika s vizí (a pro své zmijozelské patolízaly a poskoky je nebezpečný diktátor), a ona je hotový anděl starající se o děti a lidi v tísni (co Tomovi pomáhá manipulovat lidi a okolí). Jo, to by šlo.

Lucius Malfoy, alfa, lord a dědic rodu Malfoyů, má vše, co si muž může jen přát. Perfektní rodokmen plný mocných čarodějů a čarodějek, manželku ze starobylého a vznešeného rodu, schopného a poslušného dědice a syna, bohatství a moc. Už jako dítě věděl, že je na vrcholu a bude na vrcholu. Je Malfoy, patří ke špičce britské kouzelnické smetánky. Vyrovnat se mu může jen rod Blacků, ale jejich jediný schopný mužský potomek je o dost mladší než Lucius. Z žen je schopná akorát jeho manželka. Kdo jiný může stát proti Malfoyům, ať už jakýmkoliv způsobem? Nikdo.

A přeci se objevil jeden, co si myslel, že je víc než Malfoy. Mudlovská špína, co prý má dost magie, aby si zasloužil mistra, a co se teď snaží vydrápat na pozici moci.

Ony řeči, že se našlo dítě s mocí samotného Merlina, Lucius zprvu nebral vážně. Kdyby šlo doopravdy o mocné dítě, proč by jako učitelku dostal holku, co sotva dostudovala? Navíc Potterová. Lucius ji potkal na škole. Holka nevěděla nic o magii ani Potterech, byla horší urážkou magie než Weasleyovi. Že jí dali učně, je katastrofa, pokud je kluk z půlky tak mocný, jak se povídá. Anebo jde o charitativní propagandu. Potterová je jedním ze zastánců sociálních reforem, to i za tu chvilku své politické kariéry stihla dokázat.

Ne, Lucius tohle nebral vůbec vážně.

\- - o - -

Lucius existenci Potterové ignoroval, pokud nešlo o volbu nových zákonů. Nepohybovali se zrovna ve stejných společenských kruzích. Jde sice o svobodnou a bohatou omegu, ale Lucius byl čerstvě ženat s Narcissou, se kterou byl spokojeně zasnouben už od svých patnácti let. Black je víc jak Potter, i kdyby ten Potter byl plně čistokrevný.

Pro svou ignoraci její existence Luciuse dost překvapilo, že je právě Potterová předmětem zájmu v jednom pánském klubu. Ano, Potterová a její statky jsou zajímavé a její barvy můžou být přitažlivé, ovšem její postava byla vždy dosti – průměrná. Lucius nechápe, proč by právě to mělo budit takový zájem o její osobu.

Ovšem byl zvědavý, takže na příštím zasedání Starostolce si dal záležet, aby si ji pozorně prohlédl, až vejde do sálu.

Popravdě, Lucius byl v šoku a jen jeho přísná výchova zabránila, aby civěl s otevřenou pusou. Potterová, co dle jeho znalostí byla ve všech ohledech a rozměrech drobná, a to včetně inteligence, najednou měla bujné křivky, které na ní vypadaly až nepatřičně velké.

Lucius neměl tušení, jak a proč se to stalo, pokud teda ženská nepoužívá zvětšovací kouzla, ovšem už se plně chápe, proč jí členové pánského klubu věnují tolik pozornosti.

\- - o - -

Přítomnost studenta lady Potterové Lucius ignoroval. Věděl, že dítě existuje, a že je to špína, takže nic důležitého. Byla to jen jedna z těch informací, co si pamatuje o každém členu Starostolce – jméno, věk, původ, rodina, děti, zaměření, předchozí hlasování a koalice. Ne moc zajímavé, ale bohužel nezbytné informace.

Naneštěstí ovšem musel vzít existenci dítěte na vědomí, když jeho syn nastoupil do Bradavic. Potterová prokázala svou neschopnost učit dítě a dle libosti ho posílá do Bradavic. S jeho Dracem má kluk společné lektvary. Jako by nestačilo, že jsou s ním ve třídě nebelvírští.

Lucius skrze svého syna slyšel o klukovi všechno. Jak si chodí po hradě, jako by mu patřil. Jak nad všemi ohrnuje nos a s nikým se nebaví. I když to není tak, jako by mu někdo ze zmijozelu nabídl přátelství. Kluk není zmijozel. Ani nemá pořádný původ, co by s ním dělali? Kluk by se musel prokázat.

I když už v prvním pololetí se kluk prokázal, protože Draco změnil tón, jakým o něm mluvil. Už to nebyly nekonečné stížnosti na všechno ohledně toho Raddla. Ne, Draco ho začal chválit a opěvovat, počínaje tím, co udělal nebelvírským, co ho napadli, konče vším ostatním.

Jeho syn nebyl jediný, kdo na kluka změnil názor. Znělo to, jako by se svěřenec Potterové snažil omotat si kolem prstu celou zmijozelskou kolej. No, snažit se může, zmijozel nebude poklonkovat nějaké mudlovské špíně.

\- - o - -

Jeho synovi bylo patnáct, když byl Lucius povolán do školy kvůli jeho napadení, a když se s Potterovou a jejím studentem setkal tváří v tvář.

Draco a dva jeho – přátelé tvrdí, že je lady Potterová bezdůvodně napadla a proklela. Barevné kombinace jejich vlasů a kůže rozhodně potvrzují, že jsou oběťmi nemístného žertu, ovšem že by za ním stála členka Starostolce? To zní absurdně!

Její tvrzení bylo, že stála na nádvoří spolu s Raddlem a jednou studentkou, když po nich nějací studenti hodili neznámé kouzlo. Zasáhnutá studentka vyžadovala okamžitou péči léčitele, takže lady Potterová jen poznačila pachatele pár neškodnými zaklínadly a s pomocí Raddla odvedla studentku na ošetřovnu.

To vedlo k hádce, že Draco nic nebezpečného nepoužil, čehož se Potterová hned chytla, jako přiznání, že něco použil.

Pak si vzal slovo Raddle, který na rozdíl od Draca zachoval klid i společensky přijatelný výraz a postoj. Raddle, který informoval obě strany i vedení školy o tom, že většina mužské populace Bradavic má vysoký zájem o poprsí jeho mistryně, a že někteří tvrdí, že velikost onoho poprsí je ovlivněna kouzly. Že Malfoy a jeho společníci nejspíše použili jen pouhé finite, aby si potvrdili autentičnost onoho poprsí. Jako důkaz uvedl, že byli zasaženi všichni tři. Jemu, Raddlovi, se nic nestalo. Květiny, které měla lady Potterová zapletené do vlasů, začaly vadnout. A slečna Greengrassová, dědička lorda Greengrasse, o níž se ví, že trpí závažnými zdravotními potížemi, musela být i hned poslána do péče léčitelů, protože ono finite zrušilo účinky oné myriády kouzel, co ji drží při životě.

Lucius byl tak blízko, aby Draca potrestal na místě. Nejen, že házel kouzla po člence Starostolce, což samo o sobě je postihnutelné zákonem, a nechal se u toho chytit, navíc skoro zabil dceru jiného lorda! A to už měl Lucius skoro podepsanou zásnubní smlouvu mezi Dracem a její mladší sestrou.

Byl z toho skandál, ze kterého Potterová a Raddle odešli s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou a s vděkem lorda Greengrasse. Malfoyovi museli žehlit. Pořádně. A to i bez potenciálního obvinění z napadení, které lady Potterová blahosklonně nepodala.

Kouzelnickou veřejností se jak požár rozšířila informace o pravosti křivek lady Potterové a chování dědice lorda Malfoye.

\- - o - -

Lucius měl představu, že po dobu svých studií jeho syn využije pozice, do které se narodil, a začne navazovat kontakty se svými spolužáky, které mu pak v budoucnu pomohou. Měl představu, že si za pomocí svého původu, rodinného majetku a vrozeného šarmu omotá všechny kolem prstu, což mu pomůže v jeho politické kariéře, obchodech i osobním životě.

Ovšem to se nestalo.

Ne, ten, co si celé Bradavice omotal kolem prstu, byl Raddle, co onu školu ani oficiálně nenavštěvuje! Aby toho nebylo málo, jeho syn je jedním z těch, co Raddla poslouchají na slovo. Jeho syn ve službách mudlovské špíny! Ta potupa.

\- - o - -

Vypadalo to, že je Lucius Malfoy tou jedinou osobou, kdo vůči Raddlovi cítí jistou – nelibost. Snad s výjimkou pár nebelvírských, kteří proti němu prohráli souboj.

Ti ze světlé strany obdivují jeho způsoby a inteligenci. Chválí ho a uvádějí jako příklad, jak daleko to mudlorozený kouzelník může dotáhnout, dá-li se mu šance. Byl důkazem, že není nutné se narodit jako někdo, aby jeden byl někdo.

Temná strana obdivuje jeho moc, inteligenci a politické plány. Plány, kterými se v jistých kruzích nebojí ohánět. O oddělení kouzelníků od mudlů. Návratu starých zvyků a tradic a zrušených předmětů ve škole. Ochraně kouzelníků před mudly a ne naopak. Plány, které se čistokrevným líbí. Na které čistokrevní slyší.

\- - o - -

Raddle dostudoval v sedmnácti. Ten samý rok získal pozici juniorského asistenta ministra kouzel. Popletal si kluka nemohl vynachválit. Měl Raddla za snaživého chlapce, i když nešťastného původu. Za romantika zamilovaného do své bývalé mistryně, nynější zaslíbené. Jak v něm Popletal může nevidět manipulativního zmetka, co si brousí zuby na jeho pozici, to Lucius nechápe.

A Potterová! Ta ženská měla nabídky ke vztahu ze všech stran, včetně zahraničí, a všechny odmítla. Vymlouvala se na práci se zákony a na péči o svého studenta. Ta ženská má pověst světice, co pomáhá všem a všemu. Rozhodně je zapojená do kdejaké charity. Ale vztahy? Muži? Pokračování rodu Potterů? Nulový zájem. A pak najednou otočí o sto osmdesát a sotva pár měsíců po jeho dostudování souhlasí se vztahem s Raddlem? To ji kluk vydírá nebo má pod imperiem?!

\- - o - -

Luciovi se ani trochu nelíbilo, že by se novým ministrem měl stát Raddle. Mudlovské nic, co není ochotné ani trochu naslouchat jeho slovu. To už radši Brouska. Ale přesně ministerské křeslo je pozice, na kterou si Raddle brousí zuby. I když do příštích voleb zbývají doslova roky.

Ale mimo zabití je těžké se Raddla zbavit a Lucius si rozhodně nemíní špinit ruce. Ne, lepší by bylo ho zdiskreditovat. Ovšem jak? Raddle je více než diskrétní, nikdo o něm nemůže říct nic špatného. Ale je to mudlovská špína! Lucius odmítá mít něco takového za ministra! Nějak se ho zbavit musí.

\- - o - -

Informace z ministerstva nepřinesly nic. Ne, že by tam žádné nebyly, bylo jich dost.

Raddlův původ, informace z mudlovského sirotčince, jeho testy a dokumenty o zařazení Raddla do péče lady Potterové, i zprávy o návštěvách ministerských kontrolorů. Informace o jeho vzdělávání a průběžném testování, vše s nadprůměrnými výsledky a potvrzené ministerstvem i Gringotty. Jeho závěrečné zkoušky a tituly.

Jeho žádost o zaměstnání a získání pozice juniorského asistenta ministra kouzel. Většina těchto pozic se získává jako osobní laskavost, ale Raddle má poslanou žádost a doporučení! Dva roky pracovních záznamů a hodnocení, které jsou bez chybičky. Nemá ani jeden pozdní příchod! Nikdo z jeho kolegů si na něj nestěžuje, každý ho chválí. Pracovitý, ochotný, rozhodný, inteligentní.

Lucius chce špínu, ne kandidátku na světce!

Záznamy z Bradavic jsou na tom stejně. Perfektní student, zdvořilost sama. Každý profesor ho chválí, i když tam studoval jen lektvary s Křiklanem. Křiklan ho má za klenot svého klubu! Jsou sice záznamy o bitkách během prvních dvou let na škole, ale vše je zdokumentované jako sebeobrana s hromadou svědků či přiznáním útočníků. Někteří z těch ho sice stále můžou nesnášet, ale Lucius si není jistý, jestli se chce snižovat k tomu, aby žádal o pomoc nebelvírské.

Co se týče společenského života, jeho přátelé jsou všichni mocní, bohatí a/nebo vlivní. Nikdo na něj nemá špínu a všichni ho poslouchají. Dokonce ani z Draca nemohl dostat žádné použitelné informace!

A osobní život? Pár velmi krátkých známostí z Bradavic. Pár měsíců po získání titulů začátek dvoření s Potterovou, což byl nejdřív skandál, ale rychle se to obrátilo v romanci, kterou noviny a veřejnost milují. O to ví, když se ti dva nedávno zasnoubili a na jaro chystají svatbu. Událost roku, který ještě ani nezačal.

Lucius ví, že ten kluk nemůže být tak dobrý, jak si o něm všichni myslí. Je to jen mudlovská špína a možná dobrý lhář, ale to je vše! Jenže na něj nemůže nic najít. Alespoň ne sám. Nakonec si najal několik lidí, aby Raddla a pro jistotu i Potterovou sledovali. Něco na něj musí najít. A když ne na něj, tak aspoň na Potterovou. Může se ho zbavit skrze ni.

\- - o - -

Po měsících marného shánění užitečných informací a placení neschopných individuí Lucius nečekal, že by se mu ideální příležitosti ke zničení Raddla dostane na ministrově novoročním plese.

Samozřejmě, že si dal Popletal záležet, aby vše na jeho plese bylo bez chybičky. Nebo spíš Raddle si dal záležet. Všichni tady vědí, že to on zajistil vše od tématu plesu, přes pozvánky a seznam hostů, až po hudbu. Pokud se snaží zajistit, aby vypadal schopně a zodpovědně, daří se mu. A Popletal ani nevidí, že jde jen o nůž do zad jeho vlastního charakteru. Ale ano, ples s tématem zimního království se rozhodně povedl. Nikdo si nemohl na nic stěžovat, vše probíhalo bez jediného zadrhnutí.

Králem a královnou plesu pak jsou bez pochyby Raddle a Potterová, oba odění v odstínech modré, bílé a stříbrné. Potterová doslova září, i když víc než lehce třpytivé šaty k ní lákají pohledy vyšívaný korzet a její postava. Ano, korzety jsou tuto sezónu v módě, není zde ženy bez něj. Ovšem Potterová má i běžně bujné vnady. S korzetem? Není muže ani ženy zde přítomných, kdo nezávidí aspoň jednomu z páru snoubenců.

Každý z mužů by si s Potterovou rád zatančil, ovšem mají smůlu. Raddle ji nepustil z náruče, s výjimkou jednoho valčíku pro Popletala, jakožto hostitele, a dvou tří tanců pro Pastorka. Lucius ví, že je hlava bystrozorského oddělení i jejím posledním mistrem. Mnozí by ho obviňovali ze snahy bohatou omegu svést, kdyby všichni nevěděli, že ji bere za mladší sestru. Jeden musí obdivovat jeho charakter.

Lucius nebyl po dobu plesu v nijak blízkém kontaktu s Raddlem a Potterovou, nepočítaje letmé pozdravení ze začátku plesu. Narcissa nemá radost z jeho posedlosti mladým párem, jak tomu ona říká, takže se ho snažila od nich držet dál. Ovšem to mu nebránilo ve sledování.

Jen chvíli před půlnoci se Popletal s úsměvem rozloučil s Raddlem a Potterovou, se kterými se do té chvíle bavil, než se vydal k malému pódiu, kde stojí kapela. Samozřejmě, že má ministr proslov před odbitím půlnoci, aby mohl odpočítat příchod nového roku. Lucius si je jistý, že i ten proslov je připravený Raddlem.

Co ovšem není samozřejmostí, jsou Raddle a Potterová. Zatímco ministr šel k pódiu, oni ustupovali ke dveřím. Sotva ministr začal volat o pozornost, Raddle s rukou pevně kolem jejího pasu odvedl Potterovou pryč ze sálu, opatrný, aby si jich nikdo nevšímal. Což by se mu i podařilo, všichni se točili směrem k pódiu a ministrovi, jen Lucius je odmítal pustit z očí.

Bez ohledu na Narcissu, která se ho snažila zastavit, proplul Lucius nenápadně davem a vydal se za Raddlem. Lucius je častým hostem u Popletala. Je přeci významným členem společnosti a lordem rodu Malfoyů. A taky je vždy ochotný házet kolem sebe penězi, hlavně když od Popletala a ministerstva něco chce. Důležité je, že se v domě vyzná.

Použít na sebe maskovací kouzla, aby nebyl vidět nebo slyšet, je snadné. Sledovat ty dva také. Koneckonců nešli daleko. Lucius je našel hned za rohem. Raddle, jednu ruku stále kolem Potterové, v druhé hůlku, kterou odemyká dveře do Popletalovi pracovny, není zrovna přehlédnutelný. Jen jedno rozhlédnutí po chodbě, aby se Raddle ujistil, že je nikdo nevidí, než oba zmizí za dveřmi.

Lucius nevěří svému štěstí. Celou dobu na ně nemůže nic najít, a teď je _oba_ chytne, jak se vloupají do ministrovy pracovny! Konečně se na něj štěstěna směje.

Mohl by jít zburcovat ostatní hosty. Mohl by je sem všechny přivést jako svědky. Ale Popletal má proslov a ten chlap nesnáší, když mu někdo bere pozornost davu. Ne, kdyby teď chtěl, ať ho všichni následují, Popletal by ztropil scénu, zbytečně by zdržoval, a Raddle by mezitím zametl stopy a předstíral nevědomost. Potterová by mu ochotně dělala alibi. Ne, bude lepší zjistit, co přesně v pracovně dělají.

Pomalu Lucius přejde ke dveřím, které ani nejsou dovřené! Ne, je v nich dostatečná mezera, aby Lucius nejen viděl dovnitř, ale i slyšel jejich rozhovor. Copak je Raddle úplný idiot? Nechat otevřené dveře. Copak chce, aby ho chytili? Každý schopný kouzelník by použil kouzla, aby věděl, jestli se k němu někdo plíží, ale Raddle má pootevřené dveře, aby slyšel kroky. Idiot. Ale aspoň méně práce pro Luciuse.

Ze svého úhlu Lucius nevidí, kde je Raddle, ale může vidět Potterovou stojící vedle psacího stolu, jak si rukou ovívá tvář.

„-sis sednou, než zkolabuješ,“ říká akorát Raddle.

„Tobě se to mluví. _Ty_ nemusíš nosit kus oblečení, co se tě snaží udusit,“ hádá se Potterová.

V okamžiku je Raddle před ní, obě ruce na jejích bocích, aby ji mohl přitisknout k sobě, tělo na tělo.

„Stačí slovo a ten korzet z tebe servu, klidně i se šaty,“ slibuje Raddle temným hlasem.

„Tome!“ praští ho Potterová do ramene. Zní zhrozeně, ale tváře má rudé. „Nejsme tady, abys mě sváděl. Nehledě na to, že do svatby žádný sex. Podepsali jsme zásnubní smlouvu, pokud si vzpomínáš.“

„Seš si jistá, že jde o tradici a ne formu mučení?“ ptá se Raddle. Jednou přejede z pasu vzhůru na její prsa.

Lucius mu v tu chvíli neuvěřitelně závidí. Ňadra lady Potterové jsou pánskou společností všeobecně považovány za největší poklad jejího rodu. Každý by si chtěl sáhnout. Velká, bílá a pevná i normálně, ale v korzetu? Bez ohledu na to, jak Lucius Raddla nesnáší, dobrý výběr partnerky mu upřít nemůže. Lucius má svou ženu rád, je v manželství spokojený, ale velké poprsí Narcissa rozhodně nemá.

„Říkala jsi, že je ti v korzetu mdlo, možná bych ti ho měl rozvázat,“ pokračuje Raddle se sváděním.

„A co pak?“

„Když bych tě usadil na židli za stolem, byla bys akorát ve správné výšce,“ povídá Raddle pomalu.

„Ve správné výšce na co?“ ptá se Potterová, když se Raddle odmlčí. Zní zadýchaně.

„Abych mezi tvoje prsa mohl narvat svého ptáka,“ řekne Raddle bez špetky hanby. „Jsou tak blízko u sebe, že by to bylo, jako bych byl v tobě. Možná, že kdybych je zvedl dost vysoko, a ty jsi sklonila hlavu, tak bys mohla vzít špičku do pusy. Nebo ji aspoň olíznout.“

„Tome.“ Je to víc sten než napomenutí. „Kvůli tomu tady nejsme.“

Raddle nic neříká, jen ji pomalu odvede kolem stolu a usadí ji na Popletalovu židli.

Copak to vážně jdou udělat? Vážně budou mít sex v Popletalově pracovně? Lucius by rád byl zhrozen a částečně je. Ale jeho mnohem větší část je fixovaná na představu toho, co ti dva chtějí dělat. Potterová nahoře bez, prsa ven a mezi nimi penis. Nejspíš by ty prsa musela držet, aby vytvořila správný tlak a stisk. Raddle by ji nejspíš držel za hlavu, aby byla skloněná a mohla ho vzít do pusy. Jak dlouho by to trvalo, než by se takhle udělal? Jak hebká na dotek by její prsa byla?

Luciuse z jeho fantazie vytrhne lupnutí značící příchod domácího skřítka.

„Váš lektvar a voda, pane,“ poví stvoření úslužně, na hlavě balancuje tác se sklenicí vody a malou lahvičkou.

To je Popletalův skřítek. Copak jim Popletalův vlastní domácí skřítek pomáhá ve vykrádání jeho kanceláře?

Než Lucius přijde na to, co se děje, někdo ho chytí za rameno a vyděsí ho na smrt.

„Myslím, že půjdeme dovnitř, lorde Malfoyi,“ ozve se za ním Pastorkův hluboký hlas. Jeho prohlášení je následováno lechtavým pocitem, který značí, že maskovací kouzla byla zrušena. Bystrozor mu nedá na výběr a odvleče ho do ministrovy pracovny. Ani nemrkne nad tím, že tam za stolem sedí Potterová a Raddle jí poslušně podává vodu na zapití lektvaru.

„Přiveď ministra. Hned,“ rozkáže Pastorek skřítkovi, co stále drží prázdný tác, a ten okamžitě zmizí.

„O co tady jde?“ ptá se Lucius uraženě, jako by to nebyl on, kdo byl právě chycený, jak poslouchá u dveří.

„To hned zjistíte, lorde Malfoyi,“ řekne mu Pastorek s klidem.

Ostatní mlčí. Potterová sedí na židli, pohled upřený všude, jenom ne na lidi stojící kolem ní. Za ruku pevně drží Raddla, který stojí tak blízko židle, že to vypadá, že si chce přisednout. Volnou rukou jí drží kolem ramen a tiskne ji k sobě. Vypadá, jako by chránil dámu před hrozivým pohledem, i když jí pouhé okamžiky dříve s klidem popisoval sexuální scénu.

Těch necelých deset minut čekání na Popletala bylo dlouhých, tichých a nepříjemných.

Ministr nepřišel sám, byla s ním i madam Bonesová.

„Co se tady děje?“ ptá se hned Popletal. „Skřítek říkal, že mě zde potřebujete. Že je to nutné. Co je tak nutného, že kvůli tomu musím přerušit oslavu?“ Popletal rozhodně dělá čest svému jménu.

„Byla jsem s ministrem, když se objevil skřítek, že s ním okamžitě musíte mluvit. Vysvětlete mi to, Pastorku,“ přidá se madam Bonesová.

„Pane ministře, madam,“ ukloní se jim Pastorek zlehka, než mávnutím hůlky zavře a zamkne kancelář. „Před pár měsíci mě oslovila lady Potterová s obavami, že ji někdo sleduje. Neměla důkazy, jen pocit. Obrátila se na mě s žádostí o pomoc nebo aspoň o radu.“

Lucius z tohoto nemá dobrý pocit.

„Je to pravda?“ obrátí se madam Bonesová na Potterovou.

„Ano,“ odpoví ta tichým hlasem. „Kingsley je přítel. Byl mým mistrem. Doufala jsem, že mi poradí ohledně bezpečnosti, nebo aspoň jak potvrdit, zda mě doopravdy někdo sleduje. Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli je to pravda nebo jen paranoia. Začalo to ve stejné době, kdy se začaly řešit zákony o vzdělávání a profesorech. Mohl to být jen nějaký vlezlý novinář.“

A ano, poslední novela zákona lady Potterové o tom, že učitelé by měli mít učitelské vzdělání, vzbudila hodně povyku. Hlavně proto, že ji osobně to vyřadilo z možnosti učit, pokud si neudělá alespoň kurz pedagogiky.

„O pár týdnů později se nám podařilo chytit kouzelníka, který se pokoušel vloupat do Potter manor, a já neoficiálně začal s vyšetřováním,“ chopí se slova Pastorek. „Normálně by byl muž vyslechnut, obviněn a souzen, jenže tvrdil, že nesleduje lady Potterovou pro sebe. Tvrdil, že byl najat třetí stranou. Zvýšili jsme zabezpečení kolem ní a asi po týdnu jsme chytili dalšího, co tvrdil to samé. Že byl najat tou samou osobou.“

„A proč jste s tím nic neudělali?“ mračí se madam Bonesová.

„Protože jde o vysoce postavenou, vlivnou osobu a my chtěli jasný důkaz o tom, že má nezdravý zájem o mou snoubenku,“ promluví konečně Raddle. „A lord Malfoy byl více než ochotný nám ten důkaz poskytnout,“ střelí jedovatým pohledem po blonďákovi.

„Drahý Luciusi, vy máte důkazy proti té osobě?“ obrátí se ministr na Malfoye.

Luciuse akorát napadlo, že přece není možné, aby se takhle blbý chlap dostal až na pozici ministra.

„Vaše obvinění jsou směšná,“ odsekne Lucius se vším svým čistokrevným sebevědomým a hrdostí.

„Luciusi?“ nechápe Popletal, co se děje.

„Máme dvě svědectví, že si Lucius Malfoy najal lidi, aby sledovali lady Potterovou a pana Raddla,“ prohlásí Pastorek se vší vážností, kterou si tato situace zaslouží. „Mám i fotografický důkaz o tom, jak – stojí u dveří a sleduje je v této kanceláři.“

„A to dokazuje co přesně?“ Je to Bonesová, kdo se ptá.

„To dokazuje, že pokud chtěl lord Malfoy sledovat lady Potterovou v soukromí, měl si zvolit hábit, který by skryl jeho rozkrok.“

Rudá barva ve tváři Malfoyům nesluší.

„Bavili se o tom, že z ní chce servat korzet!“ vyhrkne na svou obranu. „A co tady vůbec dělali? V ministrově pracovně?!“ snaží se odvést pozornost.

„Nejsem zvyklá nosit korzet a se vším tím tančením se mi udělalo mdlo,“ promluví Potterová. „Ministr byl tak laskavý, že mi nabídl svou pracovnu k odpočinku a dokonce poslal svého domácího skřítka, aby mi z Potter manor přinesl lektvar proti migréně. Jsem alergická na běžné lektvary na bolesti hlavy.

„Ano, Tom mluvil o tom, že by mi nejraději rozvázal korzet, ale to jen kvůli tomu, že jsem si stěžovala, že se mi v něm hůře dýchá. Nevím, co jste si představoval, lorde Malfoyi, ale nic z toho, co jsme tady dělali, nevyžaduje – takovou reakci!“

Než může Lucius říct něco na svou obranu, obrátí se Pastorek na Bonesovou a Popletala.

„Podle svědectví, co máme, dali oba muži lordu Malfoyovi nejen fotografie a psaná hlášení, ale i vzpomínky z jejich sledování. Dle jejich svědectví nebyli jedinými, koho si lord Malfoy najal. Proto oficiálně žádám o povolené k prohlídce majetků lorda Malfoye.“

„To snad nemyslíte vážně! To je spiknutí!“ hádá se Lucius.

„Důkazy mluví proti vám,“ namítne madam Bonesová.

„Ale- Lucius-?“ stále nevěří Popletal tomu, co se tady děje.

„Pokud je nevinný, tak nemá, co skrývat. Důkazy se nenajdou,“ prohodí Raddle jako by mimochodem.

\- - o - -

Za pádem Luciuse Malfoye nestál Pastorek a jeho neoficiální vyšetřování, ani Raddle a jeho past s ministerskou pracovnou, do které se Lucius pro svou pýchu nechal chytit. To vše by Lucius byl schopný uhrát řečmi a úplatky na správných místech. Ne, za jeho pádem stálo jeho pečlivé papírování. Dvě velké složky s veškerými informacemi o Raddlovi a Potterové, které se mu podařilo získat. Bohužel pro něj, jeho zdroje mu poskytli více než příliš – nevhodných fotografií s lady Potterovou.

Když Narcisse řekli, že může zachránit jejich majetky a titul lorda pro syna, pokud bude svědčit proti manželovi, hodila ho pod vlak. Vždy měla Draca raději než Luciuse, takže pokud si měla vybrat mezi zničenou pověstí celé rodiny, manželem v Azkabanu a ztrátou majetku, nebo zničením manžela a jeho pobyt v Azkabanu, pokuta a pověst podvedené a zostuzené ženy, vybrala si snadno a rychle.

Dost jí a Dracovi pomohlo, že Raddle i Potterová veřejně řekli, že je z ničeho neviní.

Lucius přišel o titul lorda i svobodu. Nebylo to doživotí v Azkabanu, ale vzhledem k tomu, kolik let dostal, protože ohrožoval lady Potterovou, kterou mají všichni za paragon dobroty, a její vztah s Raddlem, vztah dvou miláčků veřejnosti a bulváru, vyjde to nastejno jako doživotí.

\- - o - -

O pár měsíců později se Luciovi dostal do rukou výtisk Denního Věštce. Na titulní stránce bylo nejen prohlášení o těhotenství nedávno provdané lady Potterové, ale také překvapivá zpráva z Gringottovic banky. Standartní test při registraci budoucího potomka a trezoru pro něj zjistil, že je Tom Raddle potomkem a dědicem samotného Salazara Zmijozela.

Toliko k mudlovské špíně.

Dva roky po Luciově odsouzení se lord Tomas Zmijozel, oženěný P


End file.
